Family of Blood
by lolliipxps
Summary: What if Star wasn't apart of the equation? What if it was David that Michael had been following during the concert? What Michael doesn't know might just change his life forever. Worst of all? He doesn't even discover that until it's too late. Rated M for language and possibly more, Canon Divergence, MichaelxDavid
1. Chapter 1

Work Text:

The boardwalk was a much busier place at night, or at least that what Michael seemed to think. There were more people there than there had been earlier in the day and more things going on. There was so much that he wanted to be able to do. However, there was just one problem: his little brother. Sam just kept following him no matter where he went, like he had nothing better to do. It made Michael feel like he was babysitting. Why couldn't Sam just follow around their mother instead of following him all damn night?

The brunette was actually on his way to a concert that had just started not too long ago, figuring it might be worth checking out. During this time, though, he noticed a group a bikers. There didn't seem to be anything interesting about them. They were probably just your typical biker gang but something about them seemed to get his attention, the pale blond in particular. It wasn't something he could quite explain, but Michael felt almost attracted to the stranger, even staring at him for a few minutes. Unaware of the fact that he had stopped all together, Sam snapped him out of whatever trance he had been under.

"Hello, earth to Mike. Are you even listening to me?" Sam said, causing Michael to shake his head and look down at him, "What gives? You can't just stop suddenly like that and stare. That's just creepy, Mike!"

The eldest shrugged his shoulders but didn't reply, instead opting to move forward in the direction of the concert, unaware of the fact that the very person he had been staring at was staring right back at him. In fact, the blond was watching with just as much interest as he had been.

 _What do you think Davey? They look like tourists. Think they could make a good meal?_ Marko had noticed the way David had been looking at the brown haired dude. To him the guy just looked like someone to eat, nothing more. _The twerp doesn't look like he has much bone on him though..._

David doesn't respond at first. Instead he just continues to stare at the brunette until he disappears from his sight. _They don't look like tourists, probably just moved here. I don't know. But I think I want to keep an eye out on the older one, might even_ ** _test_** _him later._ He was completely serious. David could tell when someone was either predator or prey and that brunette was definitely a predator.

The vampire was too curious to just sit on his bike, so he decided to get off his bike and follow his prey. The boys would understand. _How would you boys like to mess with Max for little while? I think I'm going to check out the concert for a bit._ They knew he could care less about the concert.

It didn't take long to locate the target among the crowd, not since David had picked up on his scent. Even so, he was one of the only ones in the crowd that wasn't invested, wasn't dancing like a maniac. David didn't blame him, the music was shit compared to the last concert they had put on here. But the blond couldn't help but smile as he noticed that the brunette spotted him. He didn't even have to be looking to know, he could _feel_ it. It was the moment that they locked eyes that he knew for sure that he wanted this man.

Eventually tired of keeping his distance, David slowly crept through the crowd until he was positioned right behind his target. His mouth was right by the other's ear, his breath causing the human to shiver. "You must be new here, haven't seen your face around here before," David spoke softly into the ear, just close enough so that only himself (because of his excellent hearing of course) and the brunette could hear. The concert was so loud that no other person would be able to hear anyway. "Enjoying the concert?"

Michael, of course, was startled by the stranger. He'd only been watching him from afar but never had he figured he would get the blond's attention. If anything, he probably came off as some sort of crazy stalker. Imagine his surprise when he realized that the man was staring right back at him. At this point the sound of the concert didn't even matter, not that he'd been paying too much attention to it (it wasn't near as good as he thought it would be.) But then the blond started to move, to which he assumed to leave the concert, only to temporarily disappear from sight. He didn't expect the stranger to appear right behind him. Michael had no idea how he knew it was the man, he just knew.

Feeling the breath made his skin shiver slightly, enough that he was sure the blond would notice. Then there was the sound of his voice. It was so calm, almost comforting in away. For a moment Michael had even forgotten that Sam was still there. Right now he didn't necessarily care too much. However, when he turned around to respond, there was no one behind him to even address. This caused him to be confused as he looked around to find the source, which he could not.

"You alright, Mike?" Sam shouted at Michael, attempting to get his attention over the music. "What are you looking for?"

Michael didn't respond, too distracted to really pay attention to a word Sam said. Instead he moved through the crowd in the search, not particularly caring if his brother followed. Only when they got far enough from the crowd did Michael realize that Sam was still talking to him.

"Hey, I thought we were going to listen to concert? Where are you going?" Sam asked, sort of sounding like that typical annoying sibling, "C'mon Mike! Why aren't you talking to me?"

The eldest finally stopped in front of (unknowingly) a comic book shop and sighed before staring down at his brother. "Look, don't you have anything better to do than just follow me around? Seriously." Michael muttered, raising an eyebrow at his brother. "I'm not your damn babysitter, you know."

Sam appeared mildly annoyed but he also just so happened to notice that they were standing in front of a comic book shop. Almost instantly a grin graced his face. "Yeah, actually, it looks like I do." The youngest said happily and headed into the comic book shop.

Of course, the moment Sam left his side was the time the blond magically reappeared behind him. "Wow, that's some annoying kid brother you have there, does he always follow you around?" the blond said, causing him to jump a little, "Forgive the intrusion, the names David."

The brunette turned around, this time the blond still being there, and chuckled in response. "Yeah, he does that every once in a while, but don't knock him. He really is a good kid," Michael replied as he got a good look at David up close. There was definite attraction but he ignored it. "I'm Michael. Say, you didn't follow me to the concert, did you?"

David didn't bother to hold back a smirk. "And what would you say if I did? It didn't look like you were going to approach me, so I decided to take iniative." David was being playful but at the same time there was a faint seriousness in his tone. "So, what brings you to Santa Carla, _Michael_?"

The older male draped an arm over Michael's shoulders as he began to move closer to his bike, where the boys were once more. David studied the human, observing his facial reactions, getting familiar with the scent. Yes, he was definitely going to have to test Michael. Never once did his smile falter.

 _Ooh, it looks like Davey has a little crush already. You sure know how to pick em!_ Marko teased but David obviously was paying no mind. _What do you think, Paul?_

 _It seems that way to me. He's young and pretty, probably pretty stupid though. What do you think, Dwayne?_ Dwayne didn't respond to Paul, not really having an interest in the conversation.

Michael wasn't sure where he was going but lead David lead the way regardless. "Look, I am sorry, I didn't mean to come off as a creeper. You just seemed like the only person here that isn't batshit crazy," Michael stated bluntly, though opting to leave out the truth, "Ah...Well, you know, parents got divorced and things happened. So we kind of ended up here with my grandpa, nothing too special."

"Well there are plenty of batshit people here in Santa Carla, including myself to some degree, but you get used to it." David patted Michael's back as he finally made it to his bike, standing by the others, "You know what, best move you've ever made. You're really going to like it here Michael. In fact, I'd like to show you around, so what do you say?"

It took a moment for Michael to think it over and as much as he'd like to accept the offer, he couldn't. If he just up and left Sam would freak and possibly tell on him. The last thing he wanted to get in trouble on his first night here. Michael hesitantly shook his head in response.

"As nice as that sounds, I don't think that's an option, I got to make sure my kid brother gets home." Michael looked at the other boys around them, not sure how to feel about them, before turning his attention back to David, "I'll have to take a rain check on that."

David internally sighed at that. Kid brothers were such a pain in the ass. Regardless, he kept smiling and let it slide, after all he was human. Human attachments were also a hindrance. "Yeah sure, maybe another time when don't have that kid brother of yours around. You can always find me somewhere around the boardwalk during the night, kind of our hangout."

As if right on cue, Sam came out of the comic book store with a comic. Funny considering he really didn't have any money to get anything, right? The kid looked around for a little while before finally spotting Michael. Sam somewhat recognized the man that his brother was standing beside. It was the one he'd been staring at, he shrugged.

"There you are, Mike, I couldn't find you at first." Sam spoke up with a smile, "Are you ready to go home? It's getting kind of late."

David and the boys noted the comic in Sam's hands. _Vampire's Everywhere._ Must be those hunter brothers. Yes, they knew all about them but didn't take them seriously. Really, what harm could kids do? They weren't worth the attention. However, if they proved to be a problem David would do what he had to do. Same with the kid brother of Michael's.

"Sam, how the hell did you get that comic? Mom didn't give you that much money did she?" Michael rose an eyebrow and crossed his arms, "Whatever, don't complain if you get nightmares tonight from that horror comic. And don't think for a second I'll let you get me in trouble." Michael waved at David, "I'll see you around."

The Lost boys looked on as Michael got on his Motorcyle and drove off with the twerp. _What do you think of him boys? Think he's worth testing? Of course, the kid might be a problem but we can work around that._ It didn't really matter what their response was going to be because David wanted him and David always got what he wanted in the end. _See you very soon,_ _ **Michael**_ _._


	2. Chapter 2

Last night had been an interesting night and he couldn't help but think of the blonde man, David. Even after he had gotten home, not that he had wanted to leave the boardwalk in the first place. If he hadn't of had Sam with him he would have stayed, spent some more time there. But tonight was going to be a different night.

It was like an idea had been planted in his brain, an idea that he couldn't get out, an idea telling him that he _had_ to go to the boardwalk tonight. Even if he did want to stay home, which he didn't, something told him that he wouldn't be capable. Because he knew that _David_ was going to be there. So, he'd waited all day until the sunset.

"Hey, Mike, if you're going to the boardwalk can I go with you?" Sam asked as he stood at the door, causing the brunette to sigh, "Please, I really want to go back to the comic book shop. I've got perfectly good money to spend!"

Michael didn't want to bother with extra luggage tonight but if he said no he knew Sam would tell on him. He would run off, or in this case, call their mother and she would make him take the boy. But he wasn't going to let that stop him. Lucy had gotten a job at the tape store on the boardwalk, so maybe he could convince her to take Sam home since he had plans.

"Alright, fine, but if you want to get a ride home you'll have to hitch a ride with mom," Michael muttered as he twisted the door knob and made his way to his bike, "I have plans tonight and the last thing I want is to babysit you all night, alright?"

After parting ways with Sam, Michael walked around the boardwalk, which wasn't near as crowded as it had been the other night. Made walking around so much easier. As he was walking he noticed that one of the booths had a nice looking leather jacket. Of course he had to go over and buy it, and just barely had enough from the money he had been given. He stepped out of the booth and slipped on the jacket, getting nice feel for it. Definitely worth the money he'd spent.

"The leather looks good on you, you should definitely keep it," a familiar voice said from behind him, causing him to jump. He turned around to see the exact person he'd even came here to see, the blonde must have been looking for him, too. "Glad you decided to come tonight, I'd been hoping you would."

Michael smiled at David. "Thanks I thought it looked nice, took most of my money, though," he sighed and shook his head. So much for getting supper tonight, oh well. "I was actually thinking of getting my ear pierced over there, too."

"That place is a giant ripoff, if you want your ear pierced I can do it for you." David said with a smirk as he wrapped an arm around Michael and started to lead him towards where his bike was parked and where the rest of the boys were. "So what do you say we go on a little ride, huh? I'm sure you're bored just walking around the boardwalk."

The Brunette wasn't going to admit it out loud, but the main reason he had even came to the boardwalk was because of David. He had been low-key looking for the blond since he got there, other than that there wasn't anything too appealing about the boardwalk itself. Michael nodded in response as he looked up at David. Good thing he wouldn't have to worry about Sam tonight.

"Sure, why not, sounds fun to me," Michael said with a shrug as they stopped in front of the bikes, "Anything is better than sticking around here babysitting my little brother. He can be a bit of a handful."

* * *

Sam definitely thought there was something different about the group that his brother had chosen to hang out with. There was just something about the way they looked and acted. Maybe it was even the way the pale blond looked at Michael. But he wasn't going to question his brother's choice in friends, even if they did seem a little odd. That didn't matter at the moment, though, because he was at the comic book shop; his heaven.

He started to look at some of the comics when the two boys he'd seen the last time approached him.

"Have you noticed anything...Different about Santa Carla, yet?" The darker hair one, Alan, asked, causing him to raise an eyebrow.

"No, actually it seems like a pretty good place," Sam muttered as he continued to look through the comic selection, "If you're a Martian."

"Or if you're a vampire," The other one, Edgar, said as the two followed Sam as he moved, "Hey, take this comic, too." He handed him another vampire comic.

"Are you sniffing on this print or something?" Sam just shook his head when he saw the comic. "I told you, I don't like horror comics," he simply replied, simply not taking the offered comic, "Thanks for the offer though."

"You think you really know Santa Carla? You don't." Edgar pressed, still offering the comic insistently, "You really should take the comic."

"Yeah, sort of think of it as a survival manual," Alan urged and pointing towards the back on the comic, "Vampire's are everywhere, my friend, and without it you're shit out of luck."

Edgar nodded, "You never know when you'll run into one of them shitsuckers. You might even need the help of professional's like us. We even put our number on the back."

Once more Sam did not take the comic, instead opting to head towards the exit. Those two where just what he didn't want to deal with today. And he thought those bikers were odd? These brothers were just plain weird.

"Hey! Don't whine when you have to come back because you were too _normal_ to see the truth!" Edgar shouted, "We know you'll be back!"

* * *

The pieces were fitting together perfectly. David knew that he wanted Michael, and despite the fact that other boys were there being obnoxious, all attention was on him. He had successfully lured Michael. Brought him where the vampire knew the human (for now) would belong. All he had to do now was get him to take the next step.

It wasn't going to take long after he got Michael to drink his blood. The killer instinct was strong in this one and that meant that Michael had to be _his_. There was no way around it. The blond could already see it, the imagine of hunting with Michael, seeing the blood smeared across his face. Perhaps he'd never wanted anything more.

"You know what? I think you'll like it here, Michael," David said with a smirk, wrapping his arm around Michael as he lead him to lobby area. When he got close to his throne he pulled away, still smirking,

He took a joint out of his pocket before lighting it, offering it to Michael after taking a hit himself, "Wanna take a hit? C'mon give it a try."

The brunette seemed to be debating whether he wanted it or not, so David decided to give him a mental nudge. It wasn't something he really did often, but Michael seemed to be a a different case altogether. He couldn't help but grin when he accepted the joint. When Michael was done, he took it back and sat down in his wheelchair throne.

He could see that Michael was curious about the place. The way he was looking around, taking in their surroundings, made it rather obvious. The place certainly looked a dump but really it was the perfect spot. A spot he looked forward to sharing with Michael.

"So, Michael, what do you think of Santa Carla so far?" David asked, a grin gracing his features as he took a drag and passed it on. "See anything you like?"

Michael pondered on that for a moment before finally responding. "It's a weird place, nice, but weird. Doesn't seem to be much to it though."

"Oh trust me, there is much more to Santa Carla than meets the eye, you'll see." David stated. "You've only just got here and the longer you stick around us, you'll be seeing it under a whole new light."

The boys were gather around, waiting for the joint to be passed around. When Michael finally passed the joint to Paul, David pulled Marko over to whisper in his ear. Marko disappeared for a moment before returning with what looked like a bottle of wine.

Slowly David leaned forward, offering the bottle to the human. "Have a drink, Michael, join us."

Again Michael seemed to be thinking it over, another mental nudge sent his way. "A little drink doesn't hurt, does it? Why don't you live a little."

That seemed to be enough of a push as Michael accepted the offered bottle, definitely taking more than a little drink. David couldn't help but grin as he looked on, the boys cheering in the background.

"Welcome to family, Michael."


	3. Chapter 3

"Mike! Wake up already you lazy bum," Sam had been trying to wake up Michael for a few minutes now, calling out and frequently shaking his body until there was finally movement that wasn't his doing. "Dude, do you have any idea what time it is? You've been sleeping all day!"

Michael woke up to what felt like a massive hangover, but he would have kept sleeping if there wasn't a nagging voice disturbing said sleep. The moment his eyes opened the sunlight assaulted him and his head started to hurt. Almost immediately he brought a hand up to cover his eyes. One eye was squinting Sam's direction, the other one closed, as Michael was ever-so-slowly waking up.

Funny thing, he was home but he had no memory of getting here. The last thing he remembered was going to the hotel with boys and drinking. If anything had happened after that, he had no clue of it. Even now he could still taste that drink on his lips. That most certainly wasn't like any sort of alcohol or wine he'd ever drank before.

"Sam? What time is it?" Michael finally asked as he did his best to shield his eyes from the sunlight, which seemed to lessen the headache. "Can you please hand me my sunglasses?"

. "It's like 2 in the afternoon, and really? Sunglasses? Who wears sunglasses in the middle of the day?" Sam gave him a quizzical look but despite his remarks he handed over the sunglasses. "Oh and mom called, guess who's stuck on babysitting duty?"

Michael groaned loudly and sat up straight on the bed. This was the summer, it was supposed to be a time of fun, going out and having the time of his life. Not staying home and babysitting.

"Hey, I tried to tell her that I can take care of myself but she wouldn't budge," Sam didn't sound all too pleased himself over the news. "You were planning on staying out late again weren't you? What do ya do when you're out, huh?"

"That's none of your business, okay?" Michael muttered, "Why didn't you wake me up when mom called? How come Grandpa can't babysit?"

"Mom apparently has this big date that she doesn't want to cancel and grandpa has plans," Sam shrugged, but then looked offended by Michael's tone. "Back off with the attitude man, it doesn't suit you. Neither does those earrings."

By the time night time hit Michael was uncharacteristically antsy. He felt like this wasn't the place he should be, he needed to be somewhere else. The urge to leave was much stronger than the responsibility he felt to stay. It was too much to just ignore. So while Sam was taking a bath he snuck out, not thinking about or caring if he would get in trouble later.

Unsurprisingly the brunette found himself at the boardwalk. However, he felt different coming here this time. For every person who got close enough to him, he was drawn to them. Well, his eyes specifically would glance at their jugglular for a period of time, which he would unconsciously lick his lips, before looking away.

Then there was a sudden intense pain in stomach, causing him to fall to the ground. He groaned in pain as a hand pressed against said stomach. But that seemed to be a temporary sensation as he could feel hands rest on his shoulder. If anyone had been trying to get his attention, he certainly hadn't heard anything.

 _Michael._ He heard it clear as day but it was like he was hearing it in his mind, and not through his ears. David's voice. It was the only thing managed to get his mind off the intense pain. In fact, it actually soothed it. Not just that, but he could feel a presence. He didn't know how he knew it was David, he just did.

 _Michael, look at me and you'll be just fine._ By some sort of instinct, he just that. Low and behold there the blond was, in all his glory, glove resting on his shoulder.

"Michael, are you okay?" David looked and sounded concerned but there was a hint of knowledge there, "You just kind of dropped there. Glad to see you here, I was afraid you weren't gonna show tonight. Was getting a little late."

With the pain seemingly gone, Michael slowly stood up straight, his attention now on David. He briefly glanced around, noting that the boys didn't seem to be around at the moment.

"Yeah, I think I'm fine, not sure where that came from." He scratched his forehead in confusion, "I'm not even supposed to be here. Kind of snuck out while on babysitting duty. Mom's on a date with some dude and she's gonna be pissed when Sam tells her I ditched him."

"How about let's not worry about that shit for now. I say we should go to the hotel, have a party. Screw babysitting." David smirked and wrapped an arm around Michael's shoulders, guiding him towards their bikes. "The boys have already headed back, told them I'd wait for ya. I'm sure they'd love it if you joined in on the party."

Michael thought about it for a moment. It probably wasn't the idea to go back there, and possibly get as drunk as he did the other night. On the other hand, it did sound like fun.. Maybe it was just being around David that did it. Either way, he didn't particularly care and it _did_ feel like the _right_ thing somehow.

"Why not, might as well have fun while I'm ditching my responsibilities." Michael shrugged, "It'll take my mind off dealing with the earful I'll get in the morning."

Conveniently enough Michael had parked close to David's motorcycle, something Michael hadn't realized until they got there.

"Don't worry, we'll make sure you have a real good time." David offered up his flask as he hopped on his bike, "How about a drink for the road, you must be thirsty."

The flask was already tempting, even before David unscrewed the lid. Needless to say he didn't exactly turn down the offer and oddly enough, the wine tasted much better than it had the first time. He couldn't stop chugging it even if he wanted to, and it was downed just as fast as he had grabbed the flask.

"Alright, let's go." Michael handed the flask back to David, whose grin couldn't get any wider.

* * *

David was at first worried that Michael wasn't going to show up but he wasn't disappointed when he did. He knew that by now his fledgling was starting to feel the changes. Michael wouldn't understand just yet, but the pull was there. It was what brought the fledgling to him. The call of the bloodline.

Seeing him drink the blood as quickly as he did pleased him very much. The more of his blood Michael drank, the stronger the call would be. The stronger the influence he would have over him, making the fledgling more malleable. That would also make easing him into the change easier. At the same time hopefully breaking the ties between Michael and his human family.

Michael would be _his_.

The boys were already done with their meals and cleaned up when they arrived.

"About time you guys showed up, took ya long enough." Paul called out from where he sat on the fountain.

"Yeah, we're beginning to think you were gonna ditch us, Mikey!" Marko grinned childishly, "Already missed out on most of the fun, man."

David shot Marko a glare. Michael wasn't ready yet, the urges were just starting to set in. If he fed this early it would make the transition more painful and he wanted it to be as comfortable for Michael as possible. Of course being with his brothers would help move it along, let it take its course, so that when the time finally came it would be that much better.

"Don't listen to him Michael, the party's only just begun." David said with a smirk as took his seat in his wheelchair throne. He briefly glanced up at Dwayne, sending a silent message that everyone but Michael would know. When Dwayne returned with the familiar bottle, the elder vampire immediately offered it to Michael. "Want some more, Michael? Had it refilled just for you."

Michael looked conflicted, like he wasn't sure whether or not he wanted to drink anymore of not. To pressure him a little more he leaned forward and took off the lid. _Come on Michael, a little more won't hurt will it?_ He knew perfectly well that the brunette heard him, even if he didn't understand. It seemed to do the trick, though, because Michael snatched the bottle out of his hands.

* * *

It was sometime in the morning when Michael woke up to find that he was laying on the couch in the hotel. Shit. Must have passed out last night, drank a little too much again. _Fuck, mom is going to kill me._ He internally cursed as he got up, making sure he was properly balanced before actually leaving the hotel.

When he got back his mom was sitting on the porch and didn't exactly look pleased. For some reason he was already irritated, let alone didn't even want to leave the hotel. Hell, he shouldn't have even ditched Sam in the first place last night. The moment he was earshot range he knew he was in for it.

"Where the hell have you been? It's bad enough that you stayed up till all hours of the night before. You are in a lot of trouble for leaving when you were supposed to be watching Sam!" There wasn't even hint of softness or care in her tone. She was pissed. "You're lucky your grandfather came home early last night!"

"Sam is old enough to take care of himself, he doesn't need me to stick around and play babysitter." Michael snapped back at her, the longer he was out in the sun the more irritated he got. "Let me guess, Sammy was just _dying_ to tell you that I left and didn't bother to take him with me, right? I promise I'll never do it again will you get off my back?"

That definitely didn't make matters any better, in fact all that got him was a slap on the face.

"Michael Emerson, don't you dare talk to me like that ever again. I am your mother and you will do whatever I tell you, got that?" She glared at her eldest son, "For the little stunt you pulled last night, you're not allowed to go anywhere for the next few days unless I give you permission to. Am I understood?"

Michael scoffed in response. "I'm almost 18, you can't tell just tell me what to do."

"I don't care how old you are, I am your mother and as long as you are living under this roof, you will do as you're told. Raise your voice to me one more time and I will keep you grounded for the rest of the summer!"

"Tch. Whatever."

Grandpa was there to greet him when he got inside. Looked like he had just finished breakfast.

"Real big mess you put yourself in, Michael. I'm surprised your mother didn't do any worse to ya," Grandpa shook his head, "For the record it didn't rat on you, your brother did. Still shouldn't have left, getting in a bad habit there."

The brunette rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah, I get. Mom already put me in my place, I don't need to hear anything else. I'm going to bed."

Just as he was passing right through, Grandpa reached out to grab his arm and stopped him.

"Listen, I don't have to go around town to know you're hanging around a crowd you shouldn't be, you reek of it." Grandpa sounded like he was warning him, "It's best you steer clear of them, got it?"

Sam tried to catch him before he went in his room but Michael was having none of it. He slammed the door shut, hoping that his brother wouldn't come in. Unfortunately that wasn't the case. For gods sakes he just wanted to sleep and be done with this bullshit.

* * *

Curiosity had gotten the better of Sam. It was the summer and there really wasn't much to do around here, so of course he was reading the comic those weird brothers gave him. Of course he didn't believe any of it, it was all fake, right? Stuff people came up with for the sake of a good story.

Michael had started acting weird since that first night out but he spaced it off. He was just being an ass, nothing too unusual. But this was the second time now and Michael didn't even so much as say hello. Gave him the finger and told him to leave him alone.

"I swear to god Mike, you didn't use to be this much of an ass."

 **So sorry it's been so long! Grimm has me obsessed. But ideas have poured and alas, here we are.**


	4. Chapter 4

Much to the surprise of the pack, especially David, the half-vampire hadn't come back. Considering the fact that he seemed to be enjoying himself it made no sense, unless his human family was keeping him there. Being cooped up had to driving the halfling mad and at the worst time possible. Well, for them, not so much Michael.

Especially for a fledgling, being away from owns pack was less than desirable. The closer he was to his pack, the easier the change would be. The hunger would be easier to control as well.

"Looks like no Mikey again, think we scared him off?" Marko remarked as they were making their way to their bikes. "Shame really, he was a pretty one too."

"Nah, Michael said he'd get an earful, probably housebound with that human family of his." David sneered, knowing that his kid brother probably had something to do with it. "I think we should rescue our brother, wouldn't you agree, boys? Only a matter of time before he gets an idea to chomp on baby bro or mommy dearest."

Paul rose an eyebrow. "Wouldn't it just be easier to get them out of the way? Gets them out of our hair and Mikey gets a good meal. Two birds with one stone, ya know what I mean?"

Admittedly the idea was appealing, letting his fledgling loose on them but that might cause more problems than anything.

 _We'll see how he feels after the change, for now leave them be. We have a brother to retrieve._

* * *

Three days. It had been three fucking days since that night with David and the Lost Boys. Quite frankly, it was complete bullshit. If Sam had just kept his mouth shut he wouldn't be in this position and he wouldn't be going stir crazy. Not to mention that he as a bit worse for wear because whatever he was dealing with before bumping into David that night was worse now. Almost like being away from the group, _from David_ , was making it worse.

Most of that time he isolated himself in his room the best could, except the times where he had to deal with his brat of a brother or for meals. Meals that at this point he forced himself to eat but no flavor. None of which satisfied whatever hunger he felt. Which only seemed to get worse the closer in proximity everyone was. It was bad enough that he still felt it being in the same house. He didn't understand anything that was going on.

At this point if he didn't do something, if he didn't get out of this house, he was sure he was going to go stir crazy. Whether he got in trouble or not didn't matter anymore, which he probably would, he had to get out. Actually he just reached the door when he Sam stepped out of the kitchen.

"Where are you going Mike? Mom told you weren't allowed to leave until she said so," Sam said matter-of-factly, holding one of his comics in on hand. "Do you really want to get in more trouble?"

"And whose fault is that in the first place? You're the one that had to be a little baby and rat me out. So much for being able to watch yourself, huh Sammy?" Michael spat with obvious disdain, inhaling sharply. The instant scent already tempting him. "And do us both a favor, stopping reading that shit, it'll rot your brain."

"Do you think I wanted to tell on ya? You left me no choice, Mike." Sam defended himself, briefly glancing down at the comic in his hand, "Look, I don't know what's going on with you but you've become a real ass, you know that? Maybe going out will make it worse. So why not hang out with your little bro, huh?"

Just then he could feel a presence outside. Words couldn't really describe it, but he felt the need to leave the house grow. Like he would much better if he just left now. Unfortunately everyone in this damn house seemed to be against him. All because of that one stunt.

 _Michael._ His name was being chanted in his mind, causing him to look around. Of course, he didn't understand where the source(s) was or why he was hearing any of it. _Come on out and play, Mikey!_ Without saying another word he reached out to open the door.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, there is nothing but trouble waitin' for you out there, best stay inside." Grandpa stepped out of his room, dead serious, a red bottle in his hand. "Believe me boy, this is for your own good."

"You think keeping me cooped up here is for my own good? Bullshit. Neither of you know what's good for me." Michael turned around headed right up the stairs, "Whatever, I'm going back to my room, don't bother following me."

Michael could hear grandpa try to say something else but completely ignored him. There was too much noise going on his head. Between the sound of heartbeats and the chanting in his head he couldn't even make out what the old man was going on about.

Unbeknownst to either human, Michael hadn't given up on leaving. In fact, the moment he got in his room shut the door and rested a chair against the knob to make sure no one would try to open it behind him. When he was sure it was secure, he slid up the window and tried to climb his way down. Unfortunately there wasn't much to grab and next he knew he was falling. However, instead of landing on the ground, he found himself being supported by strong arms.

The brunette didn't have to open his eyes to know who was there. He wasn't sure how he knew, but he knew it was David. Any tension in his body automatically dissipated as he unknowingly rested his head against a firm chest. It was only when he felt the vibration from the blonds chuckle that he became fully aware of his position and looked right up at him.

"That would have been one hell of a fall, you know. Lucky I was here to catch you." David spoke softly with a shit-eating grin on his face, "You know, me and the boys were worried about you. Haven't seen you in a couple days, you alright?"

He wasn't quite sure why but he was sure this wasn't part of David's usual schtick. Yet he could tell that he actually cared and that alone made him feel a little less shitty. But was he alright? Not really but he was at least better being out of that damn house.

"Am I alright? Far fucking from it." Michael muttered, "Would you mind letting me down? I'd rather do this standing up."

"You sure that's what you want? Looked like you were quite comfortable there," David teased but did eventually put him down and going serious. "What's wrong, Michael."

"I'm tired of all their bullshit, that's what's wrong. They think they can control my life and it's pissing me off. My grandpa told me to stay away from you guys." He made no effort to hold back his pent up frustration.

"Sounds like you need a good drink, huh? Good thing I brought some," The corner David's lips lifted lifted ever so slightly as he offered the flask but not before unscrewing the lid, "Hey, how about you come home with me and the boys?"

Michael's attention completely shifted to the flask in the blond's hands, the smell of the 'wine' assaulting his nostrils. Without any hesitation he took the flask and drank, much faster than the last time. It was then that he realized that _this_ was what exactly what he's been needing for _days_. The taste was too intoxicating for him to stop. Only when the flask was completely empty did he do so.

"Damn, that wine gets better every time I drink it. I'm beginning to think it's not even wine." Michael said in astonishment as he gave the flask back to David. "What do you mean come home? Like crash the night?"

"Not exactly." David chuckled as he tucked away the flask before the serious look returned. "I mean leaving that shithole behind and calling the hotel home. You see, we take care of ours, Michael. You're one of us after all. What do you say?" He extended his hand to Michael

That was a hard decision to make. Could he leave behind his family, even after everything? On the other hand, it would be really nice not to have to worry about a damn thing. Plus he was a lot happier whenever he was with them. Once he weighed all the pros and cons of each, it was easy to choose. He loved family but he needed to think about himself too. They'd be fine with one less mouth to feed.

The boys weren't too far, in fact they were parked right near the wood fence. They were each on their bikes, seemingly waiting for them.

"Boys, looks like we have a new house guest. Michael here needs another place to crash," the way David said made it sound like he already knew it was going to happen. In fact, his bike was already positioned by David's.

"Don't worry, Mikey, you'll be too busy having fun to even miss this dump. Ain't that right, Marko?" Paul smirked.

"I don't know, what do you think, Dwayne?" Marko continued with a cheeky grin, revving his bike.

"I know I wouldn't think twice about it, what about you, David?" For once Dwayne joined in, looking over the place.

"Trust me, soon you'll see the hotel as your home. You belong there just as much as we do, and best of all? Don't have to worry about anything but taking care of yourself." David patted the brunette's back, "Any goodbye's before we go?"

Before Michael could even say anything the door to the house opened and out came Sam. Michael merely rolled his eyes as the younger Emerson approached them, frantic. "You aren't seriously going with them are you? They look like bad news. Please come back in, or moms gonna kill me."

Michael refused to even look at his brother because no matter how many times Sam got on his nerves, he was his brother. He couldn't dare look right at him and say goodbye. "Tell mom I'm not coming back. Take care of yourself, okay? Maybe I'll see ya around."

"You'll be back, just you watch!"

* * *

"Boys, dad, I'm home!" Lucy proclaimed.

Usually everyone was off doing their own thing, so she never expected an answer. However, this time Sam was there, sitting on the stairs.

"Sam? Aren't you usually in bed?" She rose an eyebrow. "Don't tell me you read scary comics again."

Sam was quiet for a moment before finally speaking up. "I was and but that's not what's keeping me up. Mom, something bad has happened."

"What do you mean? What's wrong?" Concern suddenly came over her.

"It's about Mike, mom. He drove off, said he's not coming back." Sam was extremely torn up about it, and honestly he wasn't about to give up on him.

Lucy was taken aback by the sudden news. A mixture of anger and sadness washed over her. Had she pushed him too hard? Why would he do that? So many questions….

* * *

Michael woke up feeling calm and relaxed, he had been since he started staying here. All that bent up stress and frustration was just...gone. Honestly, he felt more at home here than any place else. However, it was still weird because it was so different from his usual routine. At the house he was almost always woken up bright and early or got a mouthful if he didn't but not here. In fact, the boys slept in later than he did, and it was always dead quiet when he woke, aside from the birds.

He decided he would take the opportunity to explore the hotel a little more. While he was looking around he noticed a small crawl space that he had never seen before. Much to his surprise, it wasn't as tight of a fit as he imagined it would be. Once he was through, it looked kind of like a small hiding spot, nothing special. That was his only thought until he just so happened to glance up at the ceiling. Needless to say he jumped back instantly.

"What the fuck?" He was completely flabbergasted when he saw the Boys hanging up there. There was a latter close by, which explained how they were that high but didn't explain how or why they were hanging there. Quite frankly it was freaking him out, in more ways than one. Then David opened his eyes, but instead of being the blue he was used to seeing they were gold.

 _Michael, calm down._ The blond was talking to him, he could fucking hear him, but his lips weren't moving. Only part of him calmed down, while the other was still shell-shocked as he stumbled back. _We need to talk, but first you need to calm down. Don't wanna wake the boys just yet._

The brunette went back through the crawl space and right back to bed and, the sun still shining. His eyes opened sometime later and sighed with relief, thinking it had all just been a dream.

"Good evening sleeping beauty" This time David's voice was not in his head, in fact he was leaning against one of the poles attached to the bed. "Was wondering when you were gonna wake up."

"Shit David, you almost made me jump there." Michael took a deep breath and smile slightly. "You know, I had the craziest dream."

The knowing smile on David's features morphed into a smirk as he never once took his eyes off of Michael. "Oh? And what if I told you that it wasn't a dream?"

"You're funny," Michael laughed it off and sat up on the bed. "You don't even know what I'm talking about. Probably would call me crazy if you did."

 _You found our sleeping spot, Michael. Can't blame ya for thinking your crazy, though._ The halflings eyes widened. He didn't have to look at David's lips to know they weren't moving. _Relax, Michael._

"How the fuck are you doing that? What the hell is going on?" Michael was beyond confused as he found himself somehow relaxing, despite how near frantic he sounded.

"Neat trick, huh? Soon you'll pick up on it too." David struck a match and lit a cigarette, taking a good few puffs before continuing. "Let me ask you something. How do you feel about living forever, Michael?"

That only managed to confuse Michael more as he raised an eyebrow. "What does that have to do with anything that's going on? You're not making any sense David…" _It wasn't possible in the first place._

"It'll make perfect sense once you complete the change." The blond only chuckled in response as he flicked ashes off the cigarette. "Speaking of which, I think it's time to eat. You must be _starving._


End file.
